The Doctor and the Salem Witch
by UnendingSilenceOfSong
Summary: The eleventh Doctor decides to investigate a suspected witch in the town of Salem, Massachusetts during the year 1694. My first FanFic! :  Rated Teen just in case.


**N/A: This is about the eleventh Doctor, set after the God Complex, but before Closing Time. This is my first FanFiction, so sorry if it's a bit bad! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, his TARDIS, etc.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot though and Lucy.**

**ENJOY! (hopefully! xD)**

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't given the TARDIS a specific location, so he didn't know what to expect, but still, he found that he was surprised. Around him lay a desolate village that looked as if a great fire had swept through it. The houses were burnt almost beyond recognition, many lay in heaps of rubble and wood. As he stepped forwards to explore the ruins, he felt something soft beneath his foot. He bent down and retrieved the small poppet from where it had lain in a bed of ashes. He bowed his head, closing a fist around the small doll.

"My dear," he whispered softly to the TARDIS, "I believe you are in need of an amelioration; you keep finding sad and lonely places to take me." He closed his eyes, memories of a recent companion swirling behind his eyes. "Amelia…" He whispered, tucking the doll into his jacket.

The Doctor continued onward, pulling out his screwdriver and taking readings of the ruined buildings. He frowned; the buildings had been burnt only a couple days ago. Kneeling down, he started sifting through a small home, looking for a clue as to where he was. The TARDIS had said 1694, but he didn't know which planet he was on.

"Hey! You there!" came a voice, loud and violent, from behind the Doctor.

"Yes? Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor smiled, turning to face the source of the other voice. "Where exactly am I?"

"Excuse me, sir?" The young man asked, confusion and doubt filling his eyes.

"Where am I? And why are all these buildings burnt? Where are all the survivors?"

The man's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists as he explained. "There weren't many survivors, most everyone died. Because of… because of that damned witch. She came to our town but a year ago, and I swore, the first time I looked at 'er, I knew she was wrong." He growled. "I should have just slit her throat then and there. Then none of this would've happened.."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, pondering the situation. "Hmm… how did she burn the whole village of…." He faltered, looking to the man to finally answer his question.

"Oh, sorry. Salem, Doctor. Salem, Massachusetts. I don't know how she did it, I just know that she did. We had a problem with witches a couple a' years ago, we did. But then we hung 'em all and we didn't have any more problems. But now this… I just don't know what's to become of our small town here. We thought we were rid of the devil's worshippers, but it seems that they can't stay away from Salem."

"Yes. Well, I think I should have a look at this 'witch'. What did you say her name was?"

"Lucy, sir. Sounds a lot like Lucifer to me, it does. That girl is pure evil. Here, come this way, the Sanctuary isn't too far from here. We're all stationed there, and we send patrols out to make sure there aren't anymore of them witches comin' to steal us away while we sleep. That's what I was doin' when I found you." The man led the Doctor down a narrow path that winded through the houses in such a fashion that one might get lost if they didn't know the area. "This all started when the girl first got here. She came with her aunt and her sister, and they didn't seem to be too much trouble. But then Jeremiah's pigs started dyin', one right after the other."

As they continued walking, the Doctor could see a large church taking form a few hundred yards ahead. "Is that the Sanctuary?"

"Yep. Practically the whole village is in there, prayin' all the time to keep themselves from the wrath of Lucy. My wife n' children are in there, my children are scared out of their minds. I wish someone would just put an end to the witch's life. God knows it would be blessing."

The Doctor grunted, not agreeing or disagreeing, only continuing to walk towards the Sanctuary. "So, you never told me what your-" He was cut off as the screams reached their ears, echoing through the thin afternoon air, sending chills down his spine.


End file.
